Just an Ordinary Girl
by qonte
Summary: Mungkin kau melihatku sebagai cewek yang dingin dan cuek. Pembawaanku dewasa—itu sih kata orang. Padahal, kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga punya sisi yang dimiliki semua cewek di dunia ini! You guess what. Pokoknya begitu lah!"


**WARNING!! **Sebelum membaca fanfic ini harap diperhatikan...bahwa karakter yang ada dalam fanfic ini bisa jadi **DI LUAR DUGAAN ATAU AKAL SEHAT ANDA!** bagi anda yang tidak suka tokoh favoritnya di aneh2in...mohon jangan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut! ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang kuat menahan kegilaan sang penulis...satu lagi, gaya penulisan disesuaikan dengan ide sang penulis fanfic...jadi segala resiko ditanggung sendiri! sekali lagi, ini hanya fanfic. jangan diambil pusing XD. meski sangat sedikit, tapi fanfic ini mengandung kata-kata yang agak kasar..jadi buat yang masi di bawah umur juga sebaiknya jangan baca yaa

**JUST AN ORDINARY GIRL  
(PART1)**

Disclaimer:

Sherry and Shuchi Akai, Characters from Meitantei Conan. Belongs to Aoyama Gosho

"_Tidak akan ada yang mampu menembak hatimu selain aku…"_

HAH!! Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Kulirik _cell phone _di samping bantal. Masih jam 4:00 pagi. Meskipun langit masih gelap, tidak berarti kota ini menjadi sepi. Kau bahkan bisa memberi kota tempatku tinggal sekarang ini sebuah gelar: _"The City Never Sleep"_. Namun, di tengah hiruk pikuk salah satu kota terbesar di Amerika, aku merasa sendirian. Terkadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya untuk apa sih aku ini hidup? Aku bosan bekerja untuk Organisasi yang selalu membuat obat-obat aneh itu! Lagipula, umurku ini baru 17 tahun! Kalau aku jadi orang biasa, aku pasti sedang menikmati masa-masa SMA di luar sana…jeritku dalam hati.

Namaku Sherry, yah, kau bisa memanggilku demikian. Itu adalah _alias_-ku. Nama yang diberikan oleh Organisasi Hitam Misterius tempatku bekerja. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu nama asliku karena itu akan sangat berbahaya! OK. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanku adalah membuat obat. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa sih tujuan organisasi itu? Yang jelas aku merasa terpaksa melakukannya. Mereka bahkan membunuh kakakku karena dia tidak mau mematuhi perintah Organisasi. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama dengannya. Karena itu aku tak punya pilihan…

Menjadi anggota organisasi hitam tidak sekeren yang kau bayangkan. Meski pada kenyataannya memang keren sih, bagi beberapa orang yang menganggapnya demikian. Yah, kadang ada adegan-adegan seperti film _"Die Hard_" yang memicu adrenalin…tapii banyak juga acara-acara membosankan…anggota organisasi harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan identitasnya. _And yeah, they always do a GREAT job for that!_ Terutama cewek cantik bernama vermouth itu…._Ah, speaking of that_, aku jadi ingat. Sebenarnya, ada satu organisasi yang mengetahui keberadaan kami. Namanya FBI (siapa yang nggak tahu? Lihat wikipedia..). mereka bisa dibilang sama licinnya dengan kami. Makanya, kami dan FBI seperti bermain kucing-kucingan, saling mengejar tapi tak pernah tertangkap. Ya, cukup melelahkan, bukan??

Mungkin kau melihatku sebagai cewek yang dingin dan cuek. Pembawaanku dewasa—itu sih kata orang. Padahal, kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga punya sisi yang dimiliki semua cewek di dunia ini!! _You guess what_. Pokoknya begitu lah!

OK, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dan ini semua karena mimpi bodoh itu. Kenapa DIA harus mengucapkan kata-kata itu?? Aku tahu, dia itu _sniper_ handal FBI yang paling ditakuti oleh organisasi hitam dan harusnya nih, aku sebagai anggota organisasi hitam, membenci dia. _But you know what_, hati itu nggak pernah berbohong! Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tidak keren. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika dulu dia sempat dekat dengan kakaku. Dulu dia memiliki nama sandi Moroboshi Dai. Sekarang, organisasi malah menyebutnya _silver bullet._ Yah, whatever. Yang jelas aku senang melihatnya menembak dari jauh…sosoknya begitu memukau. Terkadang aku berharap bisa keluar dari organisasi hitam dan menjadi orang biasa. Lalu _ask him out for a dinner_. _Wow, that sounds like impossible_. Aku ini mikir apa, sih??

Hari ini aku masih banyak kerjaan. Aku harus memasukkan ribuan data obat. Bayangkan! Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti sudah muntah-muntah. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Jadi ini seperti sarapan pagiku.

Sudah jam delapan pagi, tapi langit masih gelap. Musim dingin. Itu fenomena biasa. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun salju karena langit mendung. Aku mengenakan _long coat_ dan keluar dari apartemen tempatku tinggal, lalu menyalakan mobil dan pergi ke _Chipotle Drive Thru_ terdekat. _Hey guys_, jangan tertawa. Tapi aku tidak bisa masak! Tak ada yang mengajariku memasak karena setiap hari aku harus berurusan dengan obat! (Geez..) makanya jangan salahkan aku! Kalau siang bahkan aku selalu makan sendirian di kantin. Menyebalkan! Mereka itu memang orang-orang individualis. Apa salahnya, sih makan ramai-ramai? Kan lebih enak…

Lima menit kemudian sarapan pagiku selesai. Aku melahap _Fajita Burrito_ dan _tortilla chips_ dengan _Guacamole_ sambil menyetir…. Kebetulan jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku bisa santai…aku memutuskan untuk melewati jalanan yang lebih kecil agar tidak terlalu menyolok…tapi tiba-tiba seseorang melintas di depan mobilku. Kontan aku langsung menginjak rem, dan guacamole di kursi penumpang tumpah…_tortilla chips_-ku berhamburan. orang itu kaget. Untungnya aku berhasil menghindar dan tidak menabraknya. Untung saja!!

"_Hey, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT? Don't you know it's very dangerous??_" makiku pada orang itu. Siapa suruh dia nyelonong seenak jidat? Mentang-mentang jalanan kecil! Dia pikir dia bisa seenaknya? Aku membereskan chips yang berhamburan dan membersihkan guacamole dengan tissue paper. Sial, pagi-pagi begini nasibku buruk sekali. Padahal sudah capek-capek aku naik mobil pinjaman untuk menghindari kamera pengintai milik organisasi…aku malah dapat sial. Apa ini karma??

"_Sorry, I was in hurry._" Orang itu berdiri. Dia membersihkan celana dan jaketnya yang kotor. "Kamu sendiri tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Oh, kayaknya aku kenal dengan suara ini…TIDAK!! Jangan bilang kalau dia….

"Sherry?"

_Oh crap_, benar, itu DIA! Orang dalam mimpiku tadi pagi! Aaaahh aku sudah membentaknya! Tapi aku tidak sanggup…aku tidak sanggup berwajah manis di depannya setelah membentaknya seperti itu…diriku dilanda perasaan bersalah. Tapi egoku sebagai seorang Sherry yang dingin menguasaiku. Aku jadi jaga _image_ gitu..

"Siapa pun aku, kau tidak seharusnya melompat di depan mobil orang! Lihat, apa yang terjadi dengan makan pagiku! Dan kau—aku nyaris saja membunuhmu!"

"Membunuhku?" Sang silver bullet tersenyum dingin (tapi tampan!) sambil berujar, "Kau bisa saja membunuhku, kan? Kau anggota organisasi berjubah hitam. Kita ini musuh. Aku pun bisa saja menangkapmu kalau mau…"

"Hei dengar ya, aku ini masuk organisasi itu karena terpaksa! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, dan lagi, aku sekarang bicara sebagai orang biasa, bukan sebagai anggota organisasi! Kuharap kau mengerti." ujarku dengan nada agak keras. "Lagipula, itu urusanmu dengan Gin dan Vodka—dan antek-anteknya—aku ini hanya pembuat obat disana! Oke, aku pergi sekarang. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Tunggu, Sherry!" Wow, aku tersentak. Ngapain dia menahanku? Sebenarnya aku harus segera pergi. Karena ini sudah jam kerjaku. Tapi toh kapan lagi aku bisa mengobrol dengan Shuichi Akai, sang silver bullet, sebagai 'orang biasa' kalau bukan sekarang? Jadi aku menghentikan mobilku.

"Ada apa lagi, Mr. Sirver Bullet?"

"Hmm….sebenarnya aku juga ingin jadi orang biasa…"

"_So_?"

"Tadi aku sedang self-training. Kurasa sesekali aku juga perlu istirahat. Capek juga jadi anggota FBI."

Haha. Gaya bicaranya, juga pembawaannya memang cool. Tapi aku bisa menangkap maksudnya. Rupanya kami berdua merasakan hal yang sama. Aku menghela napas (senang). _It's time to be just an ordinary girl, Sherry! Forget the organization just for now…_ aku tersenyum sedikit. Kurasa dia tidak sadar kalau aku sedikit tersipu-sipu. Pokoknya aku tak akan melupakan hari ini!! Kuanggap ini kencan pertamaku, dan takkan kubiarkan organisasi hitam menghancurkan mimpiku yang sebentar lagi jadi kenyataan! Persetan dengan Gin dan Vodka XD

_...to be continued_


End file.
